


Just Another Meeting

by lasairfhiona



Category: JAG, West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has another meeting</p><p>tww100 on LJ topic: crossover<br/>episode related</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Meeting

Vickie Hilton was going to be the death of him. She disobeyed an order. She is set to be punished. Only it wasn't that easy.

It's being debated. *He* doesn't want anything to be 'too tough' for the Oval Office. So there were meetings and more meetings. Now he had one with the Judge Advocate General.

Margaret's knocked briefly then showed in the Naval Officers.

"Admiral Chegwidden."

"Mr. McGarry. Allow me to introduce Commander Harmon Rabb."

"Sir."

Leo noticed the Commander's insignia. "A pilot?"

"And a lawyer, sir."

He nodded, just what he needed – a pilot. So much for impartiality.


End file.
